viewspotfandomcom-20200213-history
Jetpack Joyride
Jetpack Joyride is an app for Android/Iphone that utilizes the touch screen to fly with a jetpack to avoid shockers, lasers, and missiles. You can grab coins throughout playing. Using these coins, you can buy a wide variety of items, outfits, and utilities. You start the game out with a normal, old, everyday life machine gun jetpack to fly through a level. The bullets keeping you in the air coming from the jetpack will cause harm to the scientists. If you are of peaceful nature, you should buy a more peaceful jetpack by going into the vault. You can use coins to purchase virtual outfits for your character. These additions do not give any extra perks to your gameplay, but adds extra custimization, because who DOESN'T like custimization? You can buy bonuses which actually give you perks in gameplay, such as grabbing coins from a farther distance, falling faster, and disabling missiles. A large part of Jetpack Joyride's entertainment is the gambling feature. During every level, you can grab "spin tokens." When you lose in a level, a gambling machine shows up, which you spend your spin tokens on. You can either use the tokens on the gambling machine for 1 spin each, or cash them in for 50 coins apiece. If you use the spin tokens on the gambling machine, you can win a lot of prizes such as 100/500/100 coins, Small/Large/Atom blast, or even 3 extra spin tokens. There is also a very good achievement system. There are 3 active achievements on the wheel at a time. Once one of them is completed, it is replaced with a new mission on that wheel. You can also buy out the mission in the vault. This game can get really repetetive though. Once you complete all the missions for each wheel, you are forced to restart all the wheels, which sadly, doesn't add any new missions. This game relies on hand-eye coordination. If you do not have much of this, you won't be very good at this game. If you are into small arcade games, you're into gambling, and you have good hand-eye coordination, this game is for you If you are looking for more lifelong games, such as a full RPG, or looking for a game without much coordination needed, this game is not for you. Clothing shop list Barry's Head Barry's Suit Fragger Fatigues Punk Outfit Fragger Helmet Nerd Glasses Lab Coat Green Mohawk Flowery Lei Grass Skirt Santa Hat Santa Suit Safety Helmet Work Clothes Top Hat Classy suit Zombie Head Zombie Body Honext Phil Powered Up Hair Super Suit Sensei's Headband Sensei's Threads Robo-Barry Part #001 Robo-Barry part #002 Kingly Crown Royal Robes DJ Headphones Gadget shop list Sector 1: Research and Development Air Barrys: Enable you to jump without using the jetpack. Nerd Repellant: Takes scientists away from the game. Insta-Ball: Deploys a bouncy ball around you to take you some extra meters once you die. Sector 2: Fringe Science Lab Gravity Belt: Allows you to descend faster. Missile Jammer: Disables Missiles. Token Gift: Gives a free token every level. Sector 3: Pseudoscience Action Group ''' Freeze-O-Matic: Freezes you when you die to allow you some extra meters. X-Ray Specs: Allows you to see what vehicle is in a bubble before you get it. Gemology: Turns some coins into gems, which are worth more. '''Sector 4: Futurologist Ezy-Dodge Missiles: Slows down all missiles. Magnetic Tokens: Attracts all spin tokens to you. Flying Pig: Will drop coins one by one in a path and will drop a lot of coins when hit. Sector 5: Testing Zone Free Ride: Starts every level with a random vehicle. Coin Magnet: Attracts all coins to you. Lucky Last: Every final spin token that you have will always win you a prize. Sector 6: Antimatter Storage Flash: Gives a dog who collects coins and kills scientists. Dezapinator: Pop's nearby zappers, though doesn't always work. Turbo Boost: Adds boost rings, which boost your speed. Jetpack shop list Machine Gun Jetpack Rainbow Jetpack Bubble Gun Jetpack Steam Powered Jetpack Traditional Jetpack Shark Head Jetpack Laser Jetpack Fruit Jetpack Deck The Halls Jetpack Snow Machine Jetpack Chrome Plated Afterburner Jetpack Golden Piggy JetPack Note: Jetpacks do not give any bonuses Utilities (Slot Machine rewards) Head Start: Boosts you forward 750 meters at the start of a round. Super Head Start: Boosts you forward 1500 meters at the start of a round. Small Blast: Shoots you some meters when you die. Final Blast: A stronger version of the Small Blast. Atom Blast: An even stronger version of the Blast. Quick Revive: Brings you back to life after you die. 100 Coins: Gives you 100 coins. 500 Coins: Gives you 500 coins. 1000 Coins: Gives you 1000 coins. Bonus Tokens: Gives you 3 extra spin tokens.